


Freedom?

by Trishata96



Series: Kink Meme Drabbles [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Feels, Gen, Pre Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishata96/pseuds/Trishata96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subject Zero's thoughts after she steps into the world outside Teltin Facility. Short One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom?

"Run! Kill!" That was all that was on Subject Zero's mind as she ran, using her powers to stop anyone from touching her, harming her. Nobody would hurt her again. She ran though another door, emerging into a whole new world. Water streaming from the ceiling, washing the blood from her . cooling her down, calming the rage hot rage within down.

The rage and fear was replaced by wide-eyed wonder as she examined her now foreign surroundings. The ceiling was so high that she couldn't see it... or... hang on, what was that word? It was one of many from before she'd been brought here. Before the nasty Doctors had taken her from Mommy.

Skee... Ski... SKY! Sky, that was the word! And remembering that one word unleashed a torrent of words, smothered by the pain the nasty men had inflicted on her. The water coming from the sky was rain. The brown stalks with green things were trees, plants. The small dots in the sky, stars. It was night time, when her Mommy would tuck her into bed and read a story to her... and the story was always 'The Bear Who Went To The Moon', she had loved. Never grown tired of it. She couldn't help but laugh as all the words, memories, kind faces came back to her.

In her cat-like curiosity she held out her hands, catching rain drops, stuck her tongue out to taste the fresh water.

"Is this what freedom tastes like?" She wondered, so close to dancing in the rain. That was when she saw the flying bird. The flying bird they'd brought her in, a little girl crying, begging for her mother. She scrambled for it, eager to escape... eager to find her Mommy, curl up and listen to her bedtime story, pretend this was all a bad dream.

She was surprised when this door opened, allowing her to clamber into the big chair in the front. Somewhat scared she tapped the console. She knew tapping would make it light up. Then the flying bird talked to her. A calm lady's voice, asking her where she would like to go. For that she had had to think really hard. Where had she lived? What was the name?

Eda... Eden Pri? No. Eden Rhyme? No that wasn't right. Was it Eden Hyme?

"No known destination called 'Eden Hyme'. Perhaps you meant Eden Prime?" She felt like hugging the flying bird... it was going to take her home. Back to Mommy, where she'd be safe.

"Yes! Eden Prime!"

"Destination set. Prepare for take off." She felt her stomach lurch as the flying bird rose in the air and flew. She curled up in her chair, thinking. What was her name? She knew all the nice, pretty words and the name of home. But what was hers? She could remember her mother saying it.

Jack-quill-linen? Jack-quille? It was hard to say. What did her friends cal her? Jack. They had called her Jack.

Jack gazed out of the window as the stars went by and she went on her way to what she hoped was safety.

* * *

**I always wondered what were Jack's thoughts when she finally got out of Teltin and stepped into the outside world. I also had a feeling being tortured and experimented on, would also mean she'd forget basic words and her name as she was always referred to as Subject Zero in the facility records.**

**The Bear who went to the moon, is a real book, in fact it was my brother's favorite bedtime story. My parents were so sick of that story after 2 or 3 years.**


End file.
